This invention relates to a litter material for receiving excreta of in-house pet animals. More particularly, this relates to an artificial litter or bedding material for avoiding the nuisance caused by the excrement of in-house pet animals.
Today, many kinds of pet animals are fed at home and, in the case of pets staying in the interior of the house, treatment of their excreta, both dung and urine has become a common problem. Conventionally, sand or paper clippings or wood chippings have been spotted at a place where a pet would excrete. Further artificial sands made of plastic granules have been proposed, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,149 has also proposed a watering device. However, such conventional materials are not allowed to be disposed into a flush toilet with water, because bacteria cultivated in the follower sanitary and/or sewage facilities can not digest such conventional materials, and these materials may cause blockings or pluggings in pipes. Therefore, pet feeders may take these materials to somewhere outdoors, which may cause a nuisance associated with bad odor given off from the excreta.